Give One's Right Arm
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama tidak memiliki kebaikan tapi keduanya memiliki sesuatu yang mereka sebut cinta.
1. Phony

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Title**

Give One's Right Arm

**Chapter**

Phony

* * *

Mereka mengangukkan kepalanya dan mengoyangkan badannya seiring suara musik yang menyentak-nyentak memenuhi udara sekitar. Bau alkohol tercium menyengat dari mulut para penghuninya. Busana yang minimalpun sudah menjadi suguhan sehari-hari diruangan luas yang sedikit gelap.

Sosok tangan lentik yang halus kini sedang asik menyusuri dada bidang seseorang yang baru ia temui dua jam yang lalu, nada bicara dan bahasa tubuhnya selalu menggoda setiap laki-laki disana-sini membuatnya terlihat murahan dimata semua orang. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar peduli dengan cap orang-orang disana yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kesenangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minum lagi?" tawarnya terus-menerus menuangkan minuman pada gelas sloki pria tambun yang terus memujinya hampir memuja.

"Terserah kau, sayang." gadis itu sempat mengerenyit jijik sekejap lalu menuangkan minuman berbau itu sampai habis lima botol.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya pria itu yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Tentu tidak aku hanya sekali-sekali saja kesini." tangan gadis itu mulai beraksi merogoh saku pria tambun yang sekarang bau alkohol, dari mulai jas sampai celananya ia menjarah seluruh harta pria itu dan meninggalkan sedikit uang untuk membayar minuman dan ongkos taxi, "Sudah waktu ku untuk pulang."

Pria tambun itu hendak mencegahnya tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak berdaya karena mabuk, "Kembalikan dompet ku, wanita sialan!" erangnya menyesal tidak tahu siapa wanita itu bahkan ia lupa bagaimana wajahnya.

Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis yang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah mini market sejak pukul sembilan pagi sampai pukul empat sore, sisa waktunya ia pakai untuk berkeliling ke bar-bar yang ada di kota itu dan menipu para pria hidung belang yang sering bermabuk-mabukan. Ino sangat berhati-hati dan mengingat-ngingat siapa saja korbannya, agar ia terhindar dari bahaya dan polisi yang terus mengejarnya karena pekerjaan malamnya itu. Mencuri dan menipu. Hal yang mengasikan untuknya bukan hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi tapi juga untuk memenuhi kesenangan dirinya. Ino selalu menghindari pria yang datang bersama-sama pengawalnya, pria yang datang dengan wanita lain dan pria yang datang karena frustasi.

"Aku malas pergi malam ini." katanya pada ujung telepon gengam yang ia beli kemarin, "Baiklah. Daah..."

Malam ini bulan purnama di pertengahan tuhun, seharusnya ia menikmati malam ini dengan tidak berbuat yang menyebalkan. Ino hanya ingin membeli kopi panas dan menikmatinya sambil duduk di taman dengan apartemennya. Ia terlalu suka udara malam yang dingin daripada siang hari yang panas. Ino mengucir pambutnya seperti biasa dengan ikatan tinggi dan poni yang tersisa menutupi sebagian matanya. Julukan 'Phony' yang ia dapat dari teman-teman kerjanya adalah karena gaya rambutnya yang selalu berponi sedangkan 'Phony' saat orang-orang bar menyapanya hanya karena dia adalah seorang penipu.

"Setidaknya hari ini aku libur dengan kegiatanku seperti biasa." ucapnya pada seorang penjual kopi yang ia kenal.

Ino memang adalah seorang penipu tapi orang-orang sekitarnya yang ia kenal percaya pada gadis itu karena ia tidak akan menipu orang-orang dekat. Ino berjalan menggenggam gelas kopinya yang panas dengan kedua tangannya. Taman yang gelap dengan sedikit hiburan yang tidak biasa, suara-suara desahan muncul di setiap sudut dan dibalik semak-semak. Entahlah mungkin Ino gadis teraneh yang pernah ia kenal sendiri, menikmati hiburan macam itu sambil menikmati bulan purnama seharusnya orang biasa sudah muntah dengan hal ini.

"Hei, nona!" seru pria bersetelan hitam-hitam dengan tampang wajah yang garang.

Ino segera menjatuhkan kopinya ke kursi taman saat melihat pria tambung yang ia ambil dompetnya kemarin malam. Dalam hati Ino sedikit memuji pria jelek itu dengan ingatannya. Belum sempat berlari lengannya sudah tertangkap pria besar yang terlihat seperti pengawalnya dan memang benar pengawalnya. Pria tambun berhidung babi itu terkekeh menjijikan melihat Ino tidak melawan ketika pengawal itu menyeretnya kehadapan pria berleher pendek itu. Wajahnya ungung saat tertawa yang terdengar seperti desisan.

"Nona Yamanaka," gelegarnya dengan banga seperti telah menangkap kucing hutan, "pernahkah kau menyangka akan bertemu dengan ku lagi?"

Ino menatapnya malas, siapa orang yang ingin bertemu pria jelek sepertimu setiap hari, pikir Ino.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyangka, bukan?" pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau harus membayar hutangmu..."

Ino mulai meronta dan berteriak minta tolong saat pengawal itu membawa masuk kedalam mobil. Ino tahu ini akan terlihat seperti drama penculikan dan berbeda dengan drama di TV yang selalu ada yang datang menolong. Ino terus meronta dan menjerit minta tolong paling tidak ia membuat hiburan dirinya sendiri dengan mengalami adengan dalam drama. Ketika pintu mobil akan tertutup dalam jarak lima sentimeter lagi sesosok tangan menahannya dan membukannya kembali. Ino tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa seperti tersedot keluar dan berlari.

Konyol. Pikiran pertama Ino yang muncul, rambut pirangnya bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti langkah larinya. Benar-benar seperti drama, ia berlari dengan sang penyelamat dan di kejar oleh para penculiknya tadi. Dalam otak yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya sempat berpikir apakah ini reality show dan mencari kamera yang tersembunyi. Benar-benar konyol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menariknya tadi ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Ya, terimakasih." Ino masang wajah leganya yang sangat polos.

"Ku rasa itu tidak cukup." orang itu mencium bibirnya dengan sangat dalam secara tiba-tiba.

Dalam kegelapan dengan cahaya bulan purnama, Ino sempat melihat warna matanya yang hitam dan wajahnya yang tidak nampak keramahan sama sekali. Selesai mencium pria itu langsung pergi ke arah parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna merah.

"Astaga," keluh Ino, "dia sama saja sepertiku, hanya bedanya dia adalah orang kalangan atas."

Seringai dibibir mereka terlukis bersamaan pada malam itu.

* * *

"Pagi, Ino." sapa Sakura membereskan beberpa barang.

"Pagi, Sakura. Hari ini kau datang pagi sekali." Ino meletakan tasnya ke dalam dam muncul lagi.

"Bantu aku mengepak semuanya." kata Sakura sedikit sedih.

"Mengepak?" Ino masih mematung menyadari pagi ini berbeda toko itu bersih sekali tanpa barang jualan sedikitpun yang terpajang.

"Kita harus mencari pekerjaan baru." jawab Sakura berdiri dengan mata yang berair.

Ino tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang jujur walupun sedikit kasar atau bahkan terlalu kasar. Ia tidak mendapatkan uang tambahan seperti dirinya, Sakura selalu berusaha keras dan berharap mendapatkan pria yang baik dan kaya raya.

"Aku belum membayar uang sewa rumah bulan ini, sedangkan toko ini banar-benar bangkrut sampai tidak bisa memberikan uang yang cukup membayar untuk kita."

"Kau bisa tinggal dengan ku." tawar Ino terlihat biasa-biasa saja ketika toko tempatnya berkerja akan di tutup, "Kau bisa bayar setengahnya denganku."

"Benarkah, terimakasih Ino."

Sakura kembali mengemas seluruh barang-barang di toko itu. Sebagai ganti pembayaran bulan ini sang pemilik toko mempersilahkan Sakura dan Ino mengambil barang-barang kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari dari sisa barang jualannya.

"Kau sudah tahu akan bekerja dimana?" tanya Ino meminum susu yang kadaluarsanya hampir tiba dari toko itu.

"Ya." jawab Sakura mengagetkan Ino.

"Secepat itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku membeli koran hari ini saat aku berangkat kesini tanpa tahu itu akan benar-benar berguna sekarang." jarinya menunjukan pada iklan baris yang telah ia lingkari dengan spidol merah.

"Uchiha?" Ino benar-benar bingung dengan temannya ini baru saja ia sedih dan sekarang gembira benar-benar drastis, "Kau akan berkerja disana?" Ino meneliti kembali iklan itu, "Cleaning service?"

"Mungkin hanya itu dulu yang akan aku kerjakan." setidaknya saat masa kosong itu mereka memiliki pekerjaan, Ino dan Sakura sadar bahwa mereka seharusnya mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari semua ini, mereka sarjana dengan nilai yang tidak jelek.

"Kau berharap naik jabatan?"

"Tentu saja, dan dengan kerja keras aku akan berada dalam posisi puncak dan menggaet beberapa pria yang sudah lebih mapan." ucap Sakura bersemangat. Ino menyukai Sakura sebagai temannya karena dia bukan wanita yang mudah di bodoh-bodohi dan berpandangan realistis.

"Baiklah aku juga." mereka bersulang dengan susu yang hampir basi tadi.

"Aku juga apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit dongkol mengetahui sifat temannya yang satu ini, "Kau juga akan menggaet pria dan mencampakannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mungkin sesekali saja." jawab Ino dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat dan terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Sakura, karena Ino begitu mudah merayu dan mencampakan seseorang sebaliknya dengan dirinya.

Tobecontinue

* * *

saya baru sadar ternyata tanda bintang itu hilang ya? pantes aja, oh~


	2. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Title**

Give One's Rigth Arm

**Chapter**

Heartbreaker

* * *

Seharusnya pagi ini ia bangun pagi dan masuk kerja pagi-pagi sekali karena ada rapat yang sedikit penting. Tapi entah ada sesuatu yang membisiki telingga untuk tetap di ranjang sampai matahari menyengat kulit. Kepalanya menoleh dingin pada gadis yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya tapi sudah berada diatas ranjang bersama semalaman. Entah hanya hal-hal yang mebuang-buang waktu yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini, menjalin hubungan semalam tanpa perasaan yang mendalam dan hanya kebutuhan semata.

Tubuhnya hanya menuruti bisikan itu selama lima belas detik karena tangan gadis itu memeluk dadanya dengan sangat erat. Dengan sedikit lembut agar tidak menyakiti hatinya ia melepaskan lengan itu.

"Kau tetap akan pergi?" tanyanya manja yang sungguh dalam keadaan normal akan terdengar menyebalkan.

"Maaf em..."

"Yume–" jawabnya meneruskan.

"Ah ya Yume-san tapi aku sudah punya rapat yang sedikit penting silahkan pakai bajumu dan pergi, aku tidak bisa meninggakan apartemenku dengan seseorang yang baru aku kenal." ucapnya dengan nada yang paling sopan yang pernah ia ucapkan seingatnya, karena hari ini ia perlu mood bagus untuk rapat yang sedikit terlambat.

Wanita itu langsung berdiri cepat dari tempat tidur dan memunguti bajunya yang bertebaran akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dia pergi dengan menutup pintu keras-keras tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, paling tidak hari ini tidak dapat tamparan yang akan memalukan bekasnya saat rapat nanti.

Dering ponselnya terrus bernyanyi ketika ia masih membenamkan diri dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa tergesa-gesa ia berjalan mendekati benda kotak sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau dimana BODOH !" tanpa sengaja ia menekan tombol hijau saat mengangkatnya dari meja.

"Hei," baru saja satu kata yang tidak bermakna keluar dari mulutnya ponselnya sudah mengoceh keras, "paling tidak berkatalah sopan sedikit aku ini bos mu"

"Tidak Sasuke, kau selalu saja memberiku cobaan. Jangan membalas ulahku saat sekolah dulu saat ini, tolonglah..."

Sasuke mendengus menahan geli mengingat dirinya yang lebih menderita karena selalu terkena akibat dari ulah sahabatnya yang kini ia jadikan sekertaris, "Baiklah aku sudah akan berangkat."

"Syukurlah kukira kau masih berselimut dengan wanita. Cepat datang semua sudah menunggu."

Hari ini perasaannya begitu bagus sehingga ia terus menjawab salam dari para karyawan dengan senyum membuat semuanya tepaku. Memang ia terlalu jarang tersenyum sepeti itu, pikirnya aneh sendiri melihat semua reaksi terlihat begitu berlebihan tapi ia menyukainya. Kecuali satu orang yang menolak senyumannya hari itu.

"Kau!" teriaknya lantang semakin memelototinya saat tahu dirinya sedang tersenyum, "Cepat masuk!"

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang berebut diskon, Naruto."

"Kau masuk saja." Naruto mendorong bosnya itu masuk ke ruangan.

* * *

Ino benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, setidaknya ia menyesal sekarang melamar pekerjaan ini, tidak dengan Sakura yang selalu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kloset yang mampet dengan tumpukan kotoran orang bodoh, karena dia tidak bisa membaca tulisan besar-besar didepan pintu, 'TOILET RUSAK'. Rasanya ingin sekali muntah tapi tertelan lagi mengingat saat melihat kloset untuk muntah akan terbayang kloset dihadapannya ini, dengan enggan ia mennggosoknya setengah hati.

"Sedih sekali hidupku ini." keluhnya saat keluar dari bilik kloset.

"Ah, maaf." kata seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sisi tembok, "Ini toilet pria?" kata pria berambut kuning terang.

"Oh tidak apa-apa aku hanya petugas kebersihan." jawab Ino malas menyeret-nyeret pelnya keluar toilet.

Seorang pria gendut dengan keringat sebesar butir jagung menetes dari dahinya masuk dengan tergesa dan menabrak bahu Ino. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah terdengar bunyi aneh dan teriakan Tidak dari dalam. Segera Ino menolehkan kepalanya mendapati pria berambut kuning tadi sedang keheranan menatap pintu toilet.

"Seharusnya aku yang berteriak begitu!" teriak Ino di depan pintu.

"Aku sudah peringatkanya tapi dia..." ucap pria berambut kuning tadi.

"Diam kau dan cepat keluar, sialan!" darahnya sudah benar-benar muncrat dari ubun-ubun, "Aku harus membersihkannya dua kali! Ini benar-benar..."

* * *

Naruto menyusuri koridor ruang rapat sedikit geli dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di toilet, beruntung hanya toilet itu yang terdekat saat keperluan mendesak itu tiba-tiba datang. Saat kembali ternyata rapat sudah selesai karena Sasuke menunggunya sambil menenteng beberapa berkas yang baru saja ia presentasikan.

"Apakah lancar?" tanyanya selayaknya sekertaris membawakan berkas bosnya.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya kembali kewajah biasa.

"Kau ingin ke toilet?" Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan aneh pada pertanyaan bodoh tadi, "tidak-tidak hanya saja di toilet tadi sangat lucu."

Sasuke kembali berjalan melupakan hal itu. Naruto terus geli sepanjang hari mengingat raut wajah petugas kebersihan yang frustasi mendapati toiletnya kotor lagi dalam jarak beberapa langkah dari wajahnya. Pria itu sedikit mencari tahu siapa nama petugas itu karena wajahnya tidak asing untuknya.

* * *

"Sasu–"

Pemandangan seperti biasa Sasuke selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dibalik wajah dinginnya, padahal ia suka ekspresi wajhnya tadi pagi. Wanita selalu tergila-gila pada sikap itu sedangkan mereka hanya jadi sebuah mainan pria tidak berhati itu.

"Aku ingin membeli seluruh sahamnya." kata Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraan sebelum makan siang.

"Mereka tidak menjual semuanya." jawab Naruto agak risih.

"baiklah, 90% cukup."

"Tidak sebanyak itu."

"Aku tahu kau bisa, teman."

"Selalu saja," gerutu Naruto berbalik kearah pintu, "dia menyuruhku melakukan kejahatan." Naruto menghelaa napas panjang, sadar ia hanya melakukan kejahatan itu tahap luarnya saja sepenuhnya Sasuke-lah yang melakukan semuanya. Walupun begitu perasaan berdosanya semakin bertumpuk setiap kali perusaan itu memakan perusaan lain yang dibuat pailit dulu agar harga sahamnya jatuh.

"Kau bisa pergi, aku masih ada urusan." katanya tidak peduli raut kecewa dari wanita yang tadi dipangkuannya.

Sasuke Uchiha membesarkan perusahaan cabang yang kecil yang tidak terlalu bagus perputaran uang-nya dengan cara-cara kotor layaknya pebisnis lain. Ia tidak akan menyangkal kalau dirinya disebut orang jahat bahkan musuhnya dimana-mana. Saling memakan, itulah yang ia kerjakan saat ini. Bahkan yang tadinya perusahaan cabang dari perusahaan keluarga ia dapat melepaskannya dan mebesarkannya sama besar dengan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha.

Setidaknya beberapa hal yang ia sesali saat ini adalah ia menjadi semacam musuh bagi wanita baik-baik, maka dari itu ia sejauh mungkin dari wanita baik-baik yang selalu datang tiap minggu karena undangan ibunya. Yang akan jadi wanitanya adalah wanita yang tahu bagaimana dunia dibalik dunia.

BRAAK !

"Ha!" kata seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan tampang sok. Wanjahnya terlalu asing bagi Sasuke yang hanya bisa kebingungan dengan gadis itu.

"Maaf?" katanya memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa senang gadis itu.

"ASTAGA!"

* * *

Ino sulit sekali mehan tawanya yang mebuat perutnya sakit sekali. Rasanya kejadian toilet itu tidak ada apa-apanya saat ini melihat Sakura terkena teguran keras dari atasan bagian kebersihan. Gadis bodoh itu telalu sombong mendapat ruangan direktur untuk ia bersihkan sampai-sampai tak sadar didalamnya ada orang. Dua jam Ino tertawa puas didepan muka Sakura dan satu jam sisanya dibuat untuk terus membayangkan wajah temannya itu tersipu malu saat ditegur oleh beberapa atasan karena dianggap kurang sopan dan kurang berpendidikan, wajar mereka berpikir Sakura hanya lulus SMA karena ia bekerja menjadi petugas kebersihan jarang yang tahu mereka berdua adalah sarjana, karena itu sangat memalukan bagi keduannya.

Ino mengepel kororidor lantai tiga yang selalu membuatnya kesal karena kejadian toilet tadi berada di lantai itu. Sungguh sangat risih karena ia tidak bisa disebut gadis polos yang tidak peduli sekitar, ada seseorang karyawan yang terus membututinya saat mulai mengepel lantai itu. Ino mulai panik dan takut kalau orang itu adalah orang yang pernah ditemuinya di bar dan dia tipu. Segera Ino mempercepat tugasnya dengan asal dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga darurat, benar saja orang itu mengikutinya sampai tangga darurat, Ino berlalri dan masuk ke lantai dua berlari meinggalkan pelnya di tangga darurat bersembunyi di toilet lantai dua.

Beberapa langkah masuk setelah Ino nutup pintu bilik toilet. Suara mereka tidak terdengar biasa ditelinga Ino, suara yang rendah dan bergetar saat tertawa. Toilet Pria! Sial Ino terlalu sering keluar masuk toilet pria hari ini sampai lupa bagaimana lambang toilet wanita.

"Hei lihat..." kata seseorang yang menyadari separu kets Ino berwarna unggu muda, warna yang tidak biasa untuk pria lagi pula ia memilih model paling feminim saat membelinya.

"Mungkin dia..." ino tidak mendengar terusan kalimat orang itu karena yang lain sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pintu toilet terbuka lagi kini langkah kaki dua orang masuk membuat mereka langsung terdiam dan memberi salam pada sua orang itu kemudian keluar. Mereka terdengar seperti atasan yang membicarakan bagaimana merebut semua saham perusahaan lain dengan cara apapun. Mereka jahat, pikir Ino tapi menarik kembali pikirannya karena ia juga merasa jahat pada orang lain.

"Paling tidak aku akan bertobat kali ini dan menjadi manusia baik walaupun sedikit jujur." bisik Ino pada kloset.

"Aku mengejar petugas kebersihan itu." jantung Ino seolah berhenti ternyata suara itu adalah orang yang mengejarnya tadi segera Ino mengangkat kakinya pelahan ditari keatas agar tidak terlihat ada orang dalam bilik, "dia sangat..."

Kenapa setiap kalimat yang diucapkan ditoilet itu selalu tidak selesai, Ino berang sendiri terkunci dalam toilet laki-laki tanpa kain pel untuk alasan kau dia adalah cleaning servis bukan wanita mesum. Braaak! Pintu bilik terbuka menampakan dua orang dengan setelan jas yang sudah tidak rapi, orang yang mendobrak pintu berwajah dingin tapi ia sempat mengingat saat tadi pagi ia tersenyum pada karyawan lain dan satu lagi adalah orang yang mengejarnya tadi. Posisi Ino sangat tidak manis samasekali saat itu. Duduk diatas klosetyang tertutup sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Kau petugas kebersihan itu!" bulir keringat Ino jatuh takut ia mengenalinya sebagai orang yang menipunya entah malam kapan, "Ternyata kau bersembunyi disini, kau sangat menarik."

"Menarik?" Ino jengkel karena ia kira pria itu adalah salah satu korbannya yang tak tersimpan dalam memori otaknya dan akan menuntutnya.

"Jadi gadis ini yang kau ceritakan dari tadi?" suarannya tak sehangat saat membalas ucapan tadi pagi.

"ASTAGA!" Ino melompat berdiri dari posisinya, "Kau membuatku takut setengah mati! Sialan!"

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu? Tidak tahu siapa kami?" kata orang bertampang beku itu sinis

"Hahahaha..." Ino sekarang tertawa menyebalkan, "aku tahu, kalian adalah bos perusahaan ini, tapi jangan membuatku kesal karena aku adalah petugas kebersihan!" itu adalah kata-kata paling bodoh yang pernah ia ucapkan, memang saat marah ia tidak bisa mengontrol ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Keduanya terheran dengan ucapan wanita yang sekarang mereka anggap gila. Ino menambahkan saja kesan gila dari kedua laki-laki itu agar tidak di pecat dengan tertawa dan melengos pergi meninggalkan pria pirang yang sepertinya hilang minat kepadanya, itu lebih baik karena ia akan mencari mangsa di luar kantor agar tidak tersandung masalah.

"Aku yakin dia menarik tadinya bukan gila." keluh Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ada orang gila lulus jadi karyawan." Sasuke sendiri tampak kaget.

"Aku harus ambil cuti besok sepertinya."

"Jangan gunakan kesempatan sepele sepeti ini untuk lari dari tanggung jawab." jawab Sasuke sinis karena besok akan ada rapat penting dali perusahaan lain yang akan bergabung atau baginya adalah menyerahkan diri.

"Oh... ayolah, teman..."

* * *

Sakura boleh dianggap menang karena dia sudah mentertawakan Ino dua kali hari ini, ia juga merasa bodoh bercerita hal ini pada teman sekaligus pesaingnya itu tapi rasanya ia perlu benar-benar berbagi pada wanita itu. Sakura tertawa sampai sakit perut mengigat bagaimana tampang Ino saat mengucapkan kalimat itu dan saat mengira ada yang mengejar untuk membunuh atau memenjaraknnya.

"Terimakasih Ino, kau membuatku melupakan teguran keras untuk hari pertama kita." Sakura terus terkikik sambil mengelap kaca.

"Diam atau mulutmu ingin ku sumpal dengan pel?" Ino ternyata baru benar-benar merasa rugi menceritakannya sekarang, "Tertawalah sampai mati." umpat Ino buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tobecontinue

* * *

Soal typo judul yang kemarin, memalukan, maaf saya dalam keadaan mendesak berebut jaringan dengan teman sekelas apalagi dosen menerangkan sambil jalan-jalan (biasanya duduk saja), cari gretong. Wilujeung wengi.


End file.
